


Clear Jade Waters

by Phyre Melody (Mweebles)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweebles/pseuds/Phyre%20Melody
Summary: This is the story of a girl that simply gave all of the love in her heart to a man. [[Please see beginning author's note in Ch. 1]]





	1. Two girls

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever find one of those old fics that you wrote back when you were a wee little thing and the writing makes you think "Oh, I was a sweet summer child."
> 
> This is one of those stories. I simply edited it for grammar and sentence structure, and then added on a bit. Chapter 5 is the end of Baby Me's writing, and I attempted to start the beginning of the Dead Man's Chest plotline.
> 
> I may continue to add more through the series, even though I'm very sure my outlook for this fic is VERY different now than it was back then. 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to laugh at my ridiculousness. I am having fun with this.

Jade Jackson was the daughter of a wealthy merchant sailor who worked for the East India Trading Company. He had gotten the job when she was little and the whole family had sailed from the Americas to Port Royale, a tropical island in the Caribbean. It was Jade's mother Jadelyn, whom she was named after, her father Royce, and her older twin brothers Randall and Ryan. There a huge storm that they got caught in while sailing and their mother got tossed overboard and drowned. The whole family mourned for several days, but there was no way that they could bring her back. 

Everyone in the family had black hair except for her dad, who had light brown hair. The children had got their black hair from their mom, who had Spanish in her blood. The twins were identical and had curly hair and black eyes. They were almost as tall as their father. Jade looked like her mom except she had grey eyes instead of black and her hair was shorter than her mother's. She had only been three when they first arrived in the Caribbean, but over time she had grown up to be like her mother. 

Their dad was always gone on business, but Jade always had the twins to look after her. They lived in a big house that wasn't quite like a mansion but was nice looking. It sat on top of a hill and overlooked the sea. Jade's bedroom had a balcony and favorite pastime was standing on her balcony looking at the waves. They lived down the street from the governor of Port Royale and his daughter Elizabeth. She and Jade were the only ones around their age so they became friends. Jade liked going to Elizabeth's house for sleepovers because her house was huge and it was fun to play hide and seek. During their sleepovers, they liked to talk about their crushes. Elizabeth liked the blacksmith apprentice Will Turner and Jade liked Captain Norrington who was in the Navy. They would tease each other about their crushes. 

"By the time you're old enough to marry, Norrington will be an old man by that time!" Elizabeth said while laughing. 

"Well, Will Turner doesn't have any money and you'll be poor!" Jade said, laughing too. They would laugh and get into a pillow fight until the governor would come and tell them to go to sleep. Jade would lay her head on her pillow and wish that someday she could marry James Norrington.


	2. Promotion Ceremony

Over the years both Jade and Elizabeth grew up to be very lovely. Jade had straight shoulder length black hair, grey eyes and had the Spanish figure of her mother. She had stayed friends with Elizabeth through the years and it was like having a sister. They told each other everything and they were there for each other when corsets came into fashion. To them, they were torture devices made of whalebone. 

It was the morning of James Norrington's promotion that they had to wear their first corsets. Elizabeth had to use a huge fan to get enough air. Jade leaned Randal's arm when she walked because it hurt so much. They met up with each other at the promotion ceremony at the fort and gave each other looks of pity. 

"I can barely breathe," Elizabeth said, fanning herself. 

"Neither can I," Jade said. Randal left to go join Ryan and some other young men including Will Turner. 

"He was at my house," Elizabeth said. She giggled. 

"What? Why?" Jade asked, shocked. 

"He was delivering the sword my dad's going to present to James Norrington today," Elizabeth said. Jade giggled at the mention of Norrington. Just then the drums started up and a line of soldiers touched their swords together to form an archway. Norrington appeared and Elizabeth nudged Jade. Norrington took his new sword and tested it, then did a salute. In the end, everyone clapped and went to congratulate him. 

"Congratulations, Commodore Norrington," Jade said when she walked up to him. Norrington smiled at her. 

"Thank you, Miss Jackson. I appreciate it." He said. He noticed Elizabeth. "Can I have a word you, Elizabeth?" 

"Of course," Elizabeth said, but she looked confused. "I'll see you later, Jade." Jade nodded and watched them go. Jade shrugged and decided to take a walk as she waited for them. She went down to the docks to admire the Interceptor. It was the newest ship of the fleet. When she got there, two Navy men stopped her. 

"This dock is off limits to civilians, miss." One of them said.

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because…because it just is, miss!" He said. 

"Then why is he over there? He doesn't look like he's in the navy!" Jade said, pointing to a strange looking man who was on board the Interceptor. 

"Oy, you! Get away from there!" One of the men said. They ran on board and surrounded him The man frowned and then caught sight of Jade and grinned and gave her a wink. Jade saw t he had gold teeth and a gold coin on the red bandana that he wore. The men started talking him so Jade decided to take a walk on the beach. A few minutes later, something large splash into the water from up above. Jade looked up and saw Norrington leaning over the cliff with a panicked look on his face. 

"ELIZABETH!" He yelled. Jade's heart leaped. It was Elizabeth who fell into the water! 

"NO! Elizabeth!" Jade yelled helplessly. She didn't know how to swim! Who would save Elizab She would lose Elizabeth just like she lost her mom! The strange man on the ship heard her. looked to where she was looking and then shed all his belongings and jumped into the water Jade could only pray that he was able to save Elizabeth. Then she saw heads pop up from underwater and head towards the main dock. Jade ran and didn't care that the corset was digging into her painfully. She had to see that Elizabeth would be safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Jade got to the dock just as the strange man and Elizabeth did. The two navy men rushed pa her and helped the other man pull Elizabeth onto the dock. 

"Not breathing!" One of the men said as they checked her pulse. Jade got scared. She ran towards Elizabeth, but the strange man stopped her. He took out a knife and cut a line down Elizabeth's corset. When he did, Elizabeth coughed up water and started to breathe. More navy men, the Commodore, and the Governor showed up just then. They wanted to shoot the strange man, but Elizabeth stopped them. Commodore Norrington stepped up and identified the man Captain Jack Sparrow and was about to have him arrested when he grabbed Elizabeth, made her put his things back on, and then tried to escape. Jade and Elizabeth found out later that they caught him at the blacksmiths. Elizabeth was excited that she finally was able to meet a real pirate. 

\- - - - 

Later on that night Jade woke up to the sound of cannons. She sat up, thinking she was dreaming, but her brother Ryan came into her room and told her to hide and that there were pirates coming up to their house. Jade ran into the cellar and hid in a dark corner. She waited a long time and then people burst into the cellar. She could tell that they weren't her brother. They went about smashing bottles and then made off with a few rum bottles. Jade was scared to go back into the house, so she went out through the outside doors and went to Elizabeth's house. She screamed when she saw the butler lying dead on the floor and screamed again when the maid went running at her. 

"Come on, ma'am, we need to go!" The maid said. They ran all the way to the town where the pirates were making riots. They were fighting with the townspeople and destroying the houses. Jade saw Will sword fighting with some pirates and get distracted for a moment. She saw what he was looking at. Pirates were taking Elizabeth! She tried running after them but then saw Will getting knocked out. 

"Will!" She yelled and ran over to him. He was out cold. She stayed with him through the night and made sure that no one harmed him.

\- - - -

"Miss Jackson!" Jade woke up to someone shaking her. It was Will. She sat up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"I must have fallen asleep." She said. She looked around. "Where's Elizabeth?" 

"The pirates! They've taken her!" Will said, and he helped pull her to her feet. "We've got to tell Norrington!" They went to the fort and saw a group of men standing around a map. Will and Norrington got into an argument and Will ended up throwing an ax into the table. Norrington got mad and threw him out. 

"Keep in mind that you are not the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He said as Will left. Jade felt like her heart stopped beating. Norrington liked Elizabeth?! He turned around and looked directly at Jade, who blushed. 

"Were you harmed, Miss Jackson?" He asked. She blinked back tears but tried to keep her composure. 

"I'm fine." She lied. In reality, she was heartbroken. "I'm just worried about Elizabeth." It was getting harder to keep her tears in. 

"Please don't fret, Miss Jackson," Norrington said. He looked uncomfortable that she was about to cry. "Miss Swann will be safe and home in no time."


	4. So much happening

Randall and Ryan burst into the fort looking frantic. 

"OUR SISTER! WE CAN'T FIND HER!" They yelled. Norrington stopped them. 

"Your sister is here and quite safe." He said. Jade got up and hugged both her brothers. 

"Elizabeth was taken by pirates!" Jade said. She started sobbing into Ryan's sleeve. She cried in fear for Elizabeth and in sadness that Norrington didn't like her. Just then Norrington cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"We will start the search party immediately," Norrington said to the other navy men. They nodded and walked out. Norrington stopped in front of the Jackson family. "Our men will be searching their hardest for Elizabeth." 

"Thank you," Jade said.

\- - - - 

She heard later on from her brothers that Will Turner had set Jack Sparrow free and that they stole the Interceptor to go rescue Elizabeth. Jade would stand at the balcony for hours on end keeping an eye on the horizon for the Interceptor. Norrington and his crew were often out on search parties on the Dauntless but would return empty-handed. 

One day, they didn't return sunset like they usually did. Jade awoke the next morning to someone jumping on her bed. 

"Ugh! Let me sleep!" She groaned, thinking it was her brothers. 

"Sloth is a deadly sin, you know." A voice said. Jade's eyes opened in disbelief. She screamed. Elizabeth almost toppled off the bed in alarm. Jade threw her arms around Elizabeth and hugged her. 

"I've been so worried! I thought I'd never see you again!" Jade said. Elizabeth laughed. 

"You wouldn't believe the adventures I've had!" Elizabeth said. She told Jade all about the curse and the Black Pearl.

"Wow! So all the cursed pirates are dead?" Jade said. "Not all of them. Some are in jail waiting to be hanged, like Jack." Elizabeth said. She looked sad. 

"They're going to hang Jack? Why?" Jade said. 

"He's a pirate," Elizabeth said. She looked at the floor. "Jade, I have to tell you something." 

"What is it?" Jade asked. It looked like Elizabeth was going to cry. 

"The day I fell into the water, Norrington proposed to me. I didn't answer him until yesterday but I only said yes to convince him to go back and save Will. I'm so sorry, Jade." 

"What? How could you? You know that I love him! And he doesn't even notice me that way!" She backed away from Elizabeth and started to cry. 

"Jade, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said. 

"You should have told me!" Jade said. 

"I didn't want to hurt you! Jade! Please don't be mad!" Elizabeth said. 

"Well, guess what? It's a little too late for that! The day Will went to find you, Norrington said himself that he cared for you and guess what? I was right there to hear it! Why would you do this to me?" Jade yelled. She was startled by Elizabeth throwing a pillow at her.

"You don't get it, Jade! I love Will, not Norrington! I only accepted his proposal then because that was the only way he would turn back and rescue Will!" Jade crossed her arms. 

"Well, what are you going to do now? You're marrying Norrington!" Jade said. 

"We have a plan. Will and I are going to stop them from hanging Jack." Elizabeth said. "What?!" Jade said. Elizabeth started telling her the plan and Jade slowly understood.


	5. The End

Jade stood with her brothers at the Fort near where Elizabeth was standing with Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann. A crowd of people stood around waiting for the hanging. Jade pretended to be waving her fan, but she was looking on in jealousy as Norrington talked to Elizabeth with a smile on his face. 

The pirate Jack Sparrow was led onto the gallows. As a man read out his crimes, he seemed to be muttering something and looked annoyed. 

"Mad, that one," Ryan whispered. Randall snorted. Jade just watched him as he stood there. She just hoped that Elizabeth and Will's plan would work. The executioner fastened a noose around Jack's neck. Just then, Will walked up to Elizabeth. He nodded to the other two men before addressing Elizabeth. 

"I love you." He said and then disappeared into the crowd. Jade saw he was heading right towards where Jack was. Norrington noticed also and started to give orders to the soldiers but Elizabeth distracted him by pretending to faint. At last minute, she got up to see if Jack was alright. Will threw his sword so that Jack could stand on it instead of hanging. Navy men started running at them but they worked together to trip up a bunch of them with rope. Jade followed Elizabeth to the ledge where Jack and Will were surrounded. Will was standing between Jack Norrington, saying that it was his place. Elizabeth stepped up and stood by Will, declaring it was her place, too. Jade watched Norrington's eyes lower to the ground. But then Sparrow took the opportunity to walk around spewing nonsense words. Jade stared at him. What in the blazes was he saying? As Jack passed by where Jade was standing beside Governor Swann, he gave her the smallest of winks. She raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement and saw that Norrington noticed and narrowed his eyes. 

"Gentlemen…ladies…This is the day that you will all remember when you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He then tripped backward on the ledge and fell into the water. They all watched as a ship with black sails came and threw a line to him, pulling him onto the ship. Lieutenant Groves asked Norrington whether to get the ship ready for pursuit but Norrington shook his head. 

"I think we can afford to give Sparrow a day's head start." He said. Groves nodded and led his men back to the fort. Jade watched as Norrington basically complimented Will’s craftsmanship while giving him a blessing as well to have Elizabeth. Will and Elizabeth started kissing the ledge and when Norrington saw, he started walking away by himself, but Jade touched him by the arm. He looked at her and immediately she got butterflies in her stomach. 

“I'm happy that you brought everyone back safely. Yourself included Commodore.” She smiled at him. Slowly he started to smile back. 

"A humble navy man’s duty is to protect his people before himself. I find myself without a dance partner for the ball this evening, Miss Jackson. Will you do me the honor?" 

“Of course!” Jade yelled. Even Will and Elizabeth stopped kissing to look for who had yelled. They laughed when they saw it was her. “Sorry. I will go with you.” Norrington smiled and laid his hand on top of hers that rested on his arm, leading her on a spontaneous walk.

“I am honored, Miss Jackson.”

“Call me Jade.”

“Alright...only if you'll call me James.”


End file.
